Secrets Love and Demons
by Jinbu
Summary: What will happen when Kagome and Rin discover a secret that has been in their family for countless generations and how will they react when they find that somehow their new slaves are involved? Plz read beginnging. IK, SR paring...eventually.
1. Default Chapter

**SECRETS, LOVE, AND DEMONS**

PROLOGUE 

The year is 2010. In this world Demons are very real, however they do not have humans bowing at their feet, nor are they the great rulers that they once were in ancient times. In this world demons were conquered by humans and forced to be their servants. On this earth those whom hold strong spiritual powers, people known as 'Mikos', are in control of the worlds governments. And as such there have been no wars since the sixteen hundreds. The Mikos were the ones who defeated the demons and en-slaved them to serve humans. And now the descendents of Midoriko, the one who lead the army that first defeated the demons, Kagome Higurashi and her younger sister Rin Higurashi will meet the last members of an almost extinct branch of demons. What will happen when they discover a secret that has been in their family for countless generations and how will they react when they find that somehow the demons are involved?

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

_Okay the first chapter will be up soon, Im just putting on the finishing touches now so in the next day or two. Plz review I know its not much but tell me stiff like what you think the secret should be or who should end up with who or anyhting like that. This story is going to change and I want it to change to the liking of those who whould read it so again Plzzzzzz review, give me ideas._


	2. The last of a race

Okay heres the first chapter done....finally. I would like to thank the people who have reviewed so far and plz keep them coming, and PLZ give me sergestions I have a general idea of the story line its just the minor things really. Well anyway heres Ch1 Plz enjoy.....

* * *

Chapter 1: The last of a race

It was a beautiful day the sun was shining, there were no clouds in the sky, and there was gentle breeze coming from the north. The scent of flowers and various foods mingled together, give the air a very sweet smell. Most of the people in Tokyo had a smile on their face as they sat in the front of cafes, or walked down the street. Some were alone, others were chatting with the person next to them, and others were just content petting their en-slaved demon. Some of the demons looked all most human, except for the hair, eyes, ears, claws, and/or tail they had. And others resembled some kind of animal everything from cats to birds and even some kinds of reptiles. Despite their different looks all of the demons had one thing in common; they all had a collar on their neck. The collar didn't look special, a simple piece of one inch wide metal, however in was the only thing that kept the demons more aggressive instincts at bay, it would also not allow them to harm any human, and force them to do anything the human ordered under the penalty of pain.

The collar was give to every demon child that was born. For the first three months of its life a demon was free, but after that on went the collar marking it as a slave. However, a demon could win its freedom if it so wished. The only way a demon could win its freedom, and have the collar removed, was to fight. Not in an army but in an arena against another demon. The demon left standing, alive, was the winner and was freed. This law only came into existence 97 years ago; however, in the whole world the number of free demons was only two. And these two were the ones that any demon who wanted their freedom had to beat. To date the two had managed to come out victorious in 194,023 fights. They could have left, roamed the earth like their ancestors, but they stayed and fought, and had been doing so for the past 97 years. Such power didn't go unnoticed by the Miko order, and so on this beautiful day two girls were walking down the main street of Tokyo on their way to a place neither of them wanted to go.

Kagome Higurashi and Rin Higurashi walked down the street, neither of the two were in a good mood. After Kagome had been given the order by Kikyo too go and claim the only two free demons on the planet as their own, she had nearly blown up a large portion of her home. Kagome still remembered the look on her older sisters face, and she smirk.

It was early morning in the Higurashi mansion, and Kagome had just woken up. She didn't know why but she got the feeling that something bad was going to happen to her today. She didn't have to wait long to find out what it was. Kikyo, her older sister and head chairman, or chairwomen, of the Asian branch of the Miko order, asked if she could talk with Kagome in her office.

"Kagome, please have a seat." she said motioning to a chair in front of her large mahogany desk she was sitting behind

Kagome sat in the armchair, never taking her eyes off of Kikyo. There was a moment's silence, and then Kikyo spoke.

"Kagome, are your aware of the way a slave (she's referring to demons) can gain its freedom?"

Kagome only nodded. She was well aware of how a demon could gain its freedom. It had to fight and kill another demon in combat. However, to her knowledge there were no free demons.

"Good" said Kikyo" And do you know how many free slaves there are?"

"To my knowledge there are no free de...slaves" she had nearly made the mistake of saying demons instead of slaves. If there was one way to piss off Kikyo it was to say demon.

"Wrong, Kagome" said Kikyo "in this world there are two slaves that are free."

"What?" asked Kagome confused "When? How?"

"They won their freedom a long time ago. 97 years ago to be precise. However once they won they didn't leave. Instead they decided to stay in the arena to challenge any other who wanted to be free. To date they have a record of 194,023 wins to 0 losses" said Kikyo looking down at a piece of paper on her desk

Kagomes mouth was gapping. 194,023 wins!! No way could any demon be that powerful. It just wasn't possible.

"What information do we have on it?" she asked

"Not it, dear sister, them." said Kikyo not looking up from the paper

"Them?"

"Yes, there two, and these two are old, very old and thus we don't have much information on them. But what we do know is that they're both male, are brothers, and the younger one is only half slave."

"THAT'S IT?!"

"Oh there's one more thing." Added Kikyo

"What?"

"Their dog slaves….supposedly."

"D-d-dog demons!" said Kagome before she realized she had said the "d" word "But I thought they were all wiped out at Sekigahara centuries ago."

The race known as Inu-Youkai, or dog demons, was the most powerful and uncontrollable of the demon races. Unlike their mortal counterparts, canines, Inu-Youkai were no friends of mankind. After the Miko had enslaved the demon races they were the only ones that would refuse to bow to them. They 'refused to bow to a weak race' as their leader, Inukai, had yelled to the Miko army at Sekigahara. And so the Miko leaders of the time made a decision, if the Inu-Youkai would not be enslaved they would be destroyed. The Miko leaders gathered their armies and met Inukai's forces on the field of Sekigahara. Though the battle started at dawn it lasted into the night though the next day and into that night. It was then that the tides were turned. The Inu-Youkai had been toying with the Miko army; they hadn't even shown their true power yet. The moon on the night of the second day was a full one, and it was then that the Inu-Youkai showed why they were known as the canine gods, for all humanoid youkai can transform into a demon version of their mortal counterpart. For example and wasp demon could transform into a massive wasp, and the poison in its stinger could melt steel.

Though all demons could transform the Inu-Youkai were special because whenever it was a full moon they, not only automatically became giant dogs their power was also raised by an incredible amount. What happened when Inukai's forces when bathed in the light of the full moon is best described by a quote from the section "A Blood Red Moon" in the chapter "The Slaughter of Sekigahara" from the book 'The War That Saved The World'….

_'…and the clouds parted revealing a silver coin high in the sky lighting up the blackness of the night. The struggle that had raged for two days halted, as the army of Inukai raised their heads, they seemed to be transfixed by the moon as they closed their eyes and swayed back and forth to an unheard music. Suddenly out of the silence a long sorrowful howl was heard though out the valley of Sekigahara the sound reverberated off the walls of the valley making it sound as if a hundred dogs wear howling in pain. Inukai stood upon the top of a jagged rock that pierced the flesh of the earth. He was calling to the moon, his head thrown back towards the sky and he called for help. The moon no longer held its sliver light, but seemed to run red in blood. The army of Inukai all stopped swaying at the same time and in unison opened their now blood red eyes. _

_Their faces started to elongate into snouts and their bodies changed into those of monstrous dogs. Their size was such that no light reached the armies of Mikos on the ground. They lost all signs of humanity, what ever shreds they had to start with were eradicated as the blood lust took control, fuelled by the light of the blood moon…'_

It was only luck that allowed the Mikos to win that day, for Midoriko, greatest of the Mikos, blocked the power of the moon weakening the Inu-youkai enough for them to all be killed. The slaughter of Sekigahara, for that is what it was, was never forgotten and was never allowed to be repeated for all of Inukai's forces and the rest of his race, was wiped out. At least that is what was supposed to have happened, so how could these two demons be Inu-Youkai?

"So did I" said Kikyo continuing as if the "d" word had never been said "But apparently two survived."

"So why are you telling me this?"

"Both me and mother believe that slaves of such power should not be allowed to be free. So we want them."

"What?" said Kagome blankly; she did not just hear that. They already had a hundred different demons.

"I want you to go to this address and collect the two slaves. After their last fight they are no longer free. They will belong to us."

"WHAT!?!?" screamed Kagome jumping to her feet. Her aura spilled off her body singeing the carpet. If she wasn't careful she could blow up the house. Kikyos normally emotionless face filled with fear.

Kagome, seeing that look, smirked and calmed down. She liked messing with Kikyo, one of the few perks she had found in life.

"Fine" she said with a sigh "I will go and collect our new slaves. But I'm taking Rin, too."

With that she walked out off the office, leaving behind a very shaken up Kikyo.

Kagome and Rin continued down the street in silence, finally Rin spoke.

"Kagome" said Rin "Why do we have to go get two more demons?"

"Who knows" said Kagome as the two turned into an office building "I can guess though. These two are powerful, very powerful, and I bet Kikyo just wants them for that." she said as they stopped in font of the front desk, a young women sitting behind it looked at them as they approached and smiled.

"Hello" she said cheerfully "May I help you two?"

"Yes" said Kagome smiling, too "I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is my sister Rin Higurashi, we're here to pick up two new slaves."

"Ah, Miss. Higurashi, yes. I was told you would be coming. I'm afraid the two demons you want are about to go into a fight. You will have to wait until they're done."

Hearing this gave Kagome an idea.

"Do you mind if we watch the fight?"

Rin stared at her in shock. She wanted to watch!? Why? Then it hit her, she wanted to see how strong they were.

"You wish to watch?" asked the girl "Very well" she stood "This way please." she said leading the way to an elevator. Kagome and Rin following.

Stepping into the elevator, the women hit a red button and the elevator started to descend. After what seemed like an age, it stopped. The doors opened up onto a long brightly lit hallway. Leading the way the women walked down the hallway, to steel doors with two mammoth men guarding it. The women walked past the men without incident, but when Kagome and Rin tried they stopped them. Looking over her shoulder the women chuckled.

"Its okay guys, they're with Me." she said and the guards let them pass

The women opened the doors in front of them. The doors opened onto a massive circular room. Putting it simply it looked like someone had taken the Roman Coliseum and put it underground. The stands were nearly full with spectators. Kagome grunted as she looked around. Just goes to show you what some people find entertaining. Personally she didn't think seeing two demons fight to the death was at all entertaining, in fact she didn't even like the ideas of slaves. Looking down into the arena far below them Kagome saw a small army of demons standing in it. Gaping Kagome tried counting them, but stopped when she got to a hundred. Looking at the women who had led them down here she asked.

"Isn't this fight a little unfair?"

"Hum?" said the women looking at Kagome in mild surprise "Unfair?" she looked down at the small army of demons in the arena "Hum. You're right it is unfair"

_'I thought so'_thought Kagome _'no way could two demons win against that.'_ Thinking she had a good idea Kagome was rudely stripped of this thought when she heard what the women said next

"Perhaps if there was another hundred or so demons in there then it would be fair."

Kagome gapped at her.

"I meant it was unfair for the other two" clarified Kagome "not those guys."

"What?" asked the women with an aura of amusement "You obviously haven't seen these two fight, have you?"

Kagome shook her head.

"I thought so" said the women looking down at the arena as a large metal gate opened at the opposite end of the arena form the group of demons "just watch and fond out."

Kagome turned her head just in time to see two demons casually walk out into the arena.

"Oh my…" said Kagome quietly in amazement. She also heard Rin take a sharp intake of breath at was now standing in the arena.

Two silver haired demons now stood thirty feet away from the demons, which were all staring at them. One of them, the shorter of the two, wore all red. He wore only pair of red lose fitting trousers, which were tight around his waist and ankles, and an open red sleeveless kimono that reached the middle of his shins. His eyes were golden and held an air of mixed amusement and anger, his silver hair reached to the small of his back. And on his head were….

_'DOG EARS!?'_screamed Kagomes mind _'He must be the half-demon so that means that he must be…'_

Kagome switched her attention to the taller of the bothers. He must have stood over six feet tall, his silver hair reached all the way to his ankles, and he had no dog ears, instead his human ears were pointed. On his face Kagome could make out some strange markings, but she was to far away to see them in detail. He wore basically the same as his brother, except his was all white with red flowers in hexagons covering his left shoulder of his kimono which was also tied up around his waist by a purple and yellow sash, he also wore black shoes were as his brother was barefoot. Both of the brothers were carrying a sword at their sides.

Kagome looked over at Rin and saw her mouth was hanging open slightly.

"It's him."

She heard her younger sister say, in barely more than a whisper. Kagome turned in time to see two pairs of golden eyes on her and her sister. They bowed and then turned to face their opponents. The women next to her chucked.

"I think they know who you two are."

"But how cou…." She stopped when she heard the blood curtailing scream.

Looking down at the arena she saw that the dog eared one was now in the middle of the enemy. He appeared to have just torn the throat out of an unsuspecting wasp demon with his teeth, for blood ran down his face from his mouth. He was now crouched on all fours snarling at the bewildered demons around him.

TBC....

* * *

K thats that done, the second Ch is in working right now but Im not sure how long it will take me to finish because of school so it may not be too soon. Plz review and give me your opinions. thanks


	3. Authors Notes

YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! Inspiration has struck! My Muse is back! With luck I should have the next chapter up within the day or the next day or two...I hope! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!


	4. The fight

SECRETS, LOVE, AND DEMONS

Chapter two: The Fight

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru sat in a dark room awaiting their last fight. Actually Sesshoumaru sat; Inuyasha was pacing back and forth. Sesshoumaru had his usual expressionless face on, even though he was seething in anger on the inside. He watched his half-brother as he paced back and forth in front of him. He had been doing this since they got the news that they would become slaves again after this fight. That was five hours ago and he was starting to back an impression in the stone floor.

"I cant believe it" said Inuyasha, for the hundredth time "why are they making us become slaves again Sesshoumaru, why!"

Sesshoumaru gave an exasperated sigh.

"As I have told you a hundred times, Inuyasha, it is because they fear our power."

"They?" asked Inuyasha "I assume you mean the Mikos who imprisoned us in the first place."

"Yes." Said Sesshoumaru simply

"I can't believe this!" yelled Inuyasha "Have they already forgotten what WE did for them all those years ago and the deal they made?"

"They may be Mikos, little brother" said Sesshoumaru "but they are still only human."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that they, like the rest of the human spices, have no honour. They tend to forget deals, when they fail to benefit from them. In fact they have even altered history to stay out of the deal."

"What do you mean 'altered history'?" asked Inuyasha angrily

"I managed to get my hands on a copy of 'The War That Saved the World'" said Sesshoumaru pulling a leather bound book from inside his kimono throwing it to Inuyasha he added. "Page 120, fifth paragraph down."

Inuyasha, grabbing the book, flipped it open and read. Silence, then…..

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Exactly, little bother, is that what happened?"

"Hell no" said Inuyasha tossing the book back to Sesshoumaru, who used the ascetic poison in his claws to disintegrate the book in midair "that is defiantly not what happened. We helped those bastards at….."

Whatever Inuyasha was going to say was forgotten as a door opened at the far end of the room. The silhouette of a man stood out from the light now flooding the room. The man did nothing for a second then spoke.

"Its time." He said simply.

If the two didn't know better it would have sounded like someone telling someone on death row that it was time to go get the lethal injection (an American tradition). After the man said this he simply turned and left.

Standing up Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha with his monotone look. Inuyasha nodded and the two of them walked out into the brightly lit catacombs of the coliseum which would lead them to the entrance of the arena, to their opponents, to their re-enslavement, to their new masters.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru slowly made there way down the long and winding catacombs of the sublevels of the coliseum they knew so well. Over the last 97 years this place had become home. They were given food, shelter, even were allowed to pick out their own cloths. The people here had respect for them because of their power and because they themselves showed them respect for being kind. It would take some getting used to having the collar put back on their necks after this fight, to return to a life they had won freedom from almost a century ago. They even helped the Miko order by preventing any other demon winning their freedom, and yet they were going to be forced to return to a life of slavery.

They both sopped a few feet away from the large steel doors separating them from the large force of demons standing in the arena. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had smelled them as they neared the door, 179 demons where all that stood against them.

"Only 179" said Inuyasha, sounding almost disappointedly "I was hoping this would be a good last fight."

"Oh well" said Sesshoumaru "We might as well show off for are new masters."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I sense the power of two Miko's on the other side of that door."

"So they came to watch their new salves fight." Said Inuyasha in disgust

"It would seem so. So why do we not put on a show for them?"

"A show?" asked Inuyasha confused, then it hit him "Your going to go dog aren't chya?"

"I was entertaining the idea"said Sesshoumaru with the smallest smile on his face"shows are new masters what they are getting into."

They said nothing for several seconds, then the steel doors in front of them opened onto the arena were the 179 demons stood awaiting their opponents. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru casually walked into the arena. With the barest hint of doing so, Sesshoumaru scanned the room for the Mikos he had sensed earlier. He found them.

On the highest level of he stands stood three women, two of which had Miko energy repealing off them. Of course the energy was invisible to the senses of a normal human, but to a demon it stuck out like a blinding light in a pitch black room. Using his demon eyes Sesshoumaru literally zoomed in on the two. They looked similar so they must be sisters. One, what looked like the older of the two, had dark raven air that went down half her back, her eyes were brown and she showed an air of amazement as she gazed at him and his brother, she wore a pair of black jeans with a dark blue long t-shirt. Turning his attention to the other sister his eyes opened a fraction of an inch in shock. This girl looked familiar, but were and how he knew her he couldn't remember. She was a few inches shorter than the other girl, who stood five nine, best he could tell, she had light brown hair that descended just past her neck, on the top of her head she wore a sort ponytail which pointed up. Her eyes were brown as well; she wore blue jeans and a loose fitting grey shirt with a white open sweater over it. Instead of having an air of amazement, like the other girl had, she had one of joy? There was nothing but over whelming job radiating off this girl, why?

"I think I have found our new masters Inuyasha."

"Let me guess far right, at the top of the stands?"

"It appears you're ahead of me."

"Is it just me or do they seem familiar?"

"You to I see" said Sesshoumaru "Indeed I have noticed that they do have a…familiar aura around them, yes."

"What do you think?"

"I think we should show our respect to are new masters."

With that Sesshoumaru turned to face the two Mikos, Inuyasha followed suite. In unison the two bowed to their new masters. After a second they straitened their backs and turned to their opponents once again.

"You want to go first?" asked Inuyasha, who was finally starting to have a good time

"I think you can go first, little brother" said Sesshoumaru, but as Inuyasha was about to jump at the enemy he added "just don't kill them all."

Inuyasha grunted and jumped forward at the enemy in front of him. As he came down he flexed his claws and snarled. As he landed on an unsuspecting male wasp demon he dug his claws into its collar, it through its head back and gave a tremendous scream of pain, seeing the wasps neck he did what most dogs would do in a situation like that. In a flash he had brought his head to the wasp's neck using his canine fangs to cut into the jugular veins on either side of his oesophagus. Biting down he quickly severed the demons main blood supply to his brain. Blood oozed out from the small cuts in the demons neck. The blood flowed so quickly that it soon filed his mouth and covered the ground beneath him in a small pool. With a red hue in his eyes, the first sign of a blood lust, he bit down harder on the wasp's neck he pulled back, pulling most of his throat with him. Spitting the wasps throat and blood in his mouth it the ground he gave a load animalistic growl and bark.

All the demons around him backed off in mixed emotions of shock and fear. Inuyasha gave an evil smirk; showing off his blood stained fangs, and then lunged at a female snake demon. The demon was a real looker, she had the upper body of a human but the waist down was a snakes body and tail. Her whole body was covered in acid green scales, her hands had long black claws that were dripping poison, her mouth didn't have any lips covering her yellowing pointed teeth, she didn't have a nose, instead she had to slits which flared every so often, were a nose should have been, her eyes had no lids and were the general colour of vomit with a black slit for a pupil and her hair was made up of a hundred black snakes.

Inuyasha lunged at her and with his claws he sliced of her head in one felled slice. Her body remained vertical for only a second, as her head fell to the ground, but when her hideous head hit the ground the body slipped forwards. Straightening up Inuyasha looked around him. The demons looked around at one another and as one nodded. In unison they charged Inuyasha.

The now bloodlust Inuyasha stood and smirked at the idiots that were attacking him. Flexing his claws his nails grew in length five times, and he chuckled. Lunging forward he tore the throat out of a male horse demon, basically a man but with a horses head. When the demon fell dead Inuyasha turned and sliced the gut of a female Centipede demon (think Mistress Centipede). The demon howled in pain before Inuyasha rammed his claws through her jaw and up into her brain. She, too, fell dead. This brutal killing continued for the better part of half an hour, Inuyasha getting more and more brutal as time went on.

Kagome and Rin watched on in horrid fascination as the younger brother butchered the demons. He tore, ripped, disembowelled and burned his way though over three quarters of the demons, with each kill he got more and more vicious. Just when Rin felt like she was going to be sick the older brother, who had for the most part just leaned against the back wall, occasionally killing any demon who tried to run with an energy whip from his hand, yelled at his younger brother.

"That is enough Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stopped instantly turning to face his brother as the other demons backed off in fear. With a large, very evil, toothy grin Inuyasha jumped into the air and landed on the top of the Coliseums lowest wall. And watched as his brother stepped into fight.

"Ah" said the women next to Kagome "Now things will get interesting."

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome, from what she sensed from the older brother he was weaker than the younger one "He fells weaker than the younger brother."

The women laughed loudly.

"Weaker?" she said between giggles "No, no my dear. He is not weaker than ANY demon."

"What do you mean?"

The women looked at her with an all-knowing look; leaning forward told Kagome something in a whipsper.

"You know the stories? About Sekigahara?"

"Yes" replied Kagome in a whisper "Who doesn't?"

"Well you know the leader of the Inu-Youkai? Inukai.The women looked around to make sure

"Yes what about him?"

"Well he was the most powerful demon ever to exist, right?"

"That's the story yes. So?"

"Well he" said the women pointing at the taller dog demon, who was now surveying the remaining demons in the arena "Is the son of Inukai, as is the other."

"WHAT!" yelled Kagome before she realised what she had done. Looking around she noticed that no one was looking at them so she continued.

"How do you know that? There's nothing that proves that Inukai ever had a son."

"He told me."

"And you believed him?"

"He also told me something that only someone who was at Sekigahara could have known."

"Which was?"

The women looked around to make sure that no one was watching and then leaned forward and whispered something into Kagomes ear. _**1**_ Kagome was frozen in shock at what she was told. It wasn't possible for someone who wasn't on the battle field to know that. So here she was. Standing not fifty meters away from the sons of the most feared demon that ever lived.

"Oh shit." She said numbly.

"Er…Kagome." Said Rin suddenly

"What is it?"

"Look at the demon. He's changing."

And indeed he was. The eldest brothers body had begun to elongate, his face grew into a snout, his hands and feet into massive paws. His body became covered in a thick white fur that looked like white flames. His eyes bled red, and the symbol on his forehead enlarged with his body. It was a blue crescent moon.

'_So it is true_' thought Kagome '_that symbol is the symbol of Inukai's bloodline. I think we're in trouble._'

Finally the demons transformation was complete. He stood forty feet tall (sorry couldn't fined actual height) the markings on his face were now elongated and jagged, his fur was thick and white as snow, save for back and chest which where a light grey. His eyes were blood red and his pupils were a dark purple. The saliva that oozed from his mouth was acid green, and apparently was acidic for it melted the ground that it touched. His massive claws dug into the ground as he slowly approached his prey.

"I don't believe it" said the women next to Kagome "He must want to show you what his power is truly like, both of them in fact, if he transformed."

"Does he do that often?" asked Rin in fascination never taking her eyes off of the demon.

"No." said the women "from my understanding the only other time he transformed was in his first fight. Guess he wants to go out in style."

A painful yell drew their attention back to the arena where the demon had just pounced on an unsuspecting bat demon and bit his upper body off. What happened in the next ten minutes can not be adequately described…or can be described and keep someone from going insane. But, for matters of understanding Kagome felt that going to the deepest, darkest level of Hell, with all the pain, torment, little horned red demons with pitchforks and tails for the rest of eternity would seem like nothing, NOTHING, compared to being in that arena facing the demon. By the time he was done with the demons half of the audience had left out of fear, the other half had ether fainted or had thrown up so much that their bodies could no longer take it and passed out in their chairs.

The only people that were still standing, instead of unconscious…or dead, were Kagome, Rin and the desk lady. They watched, to stunned to move, as the demon morphed back into his "human" form and jumped up to join his younger brother, who was beside himself with joy.

Down in the arena Sesshomaru walked over to his younger brother who was now leaning against the wall with a large toothy grin on his face.

"Way to go" he said happily "I think, with luck, that you might have just scared the humans out of buying us."

"Do not be so foolish little brother" said Sesshomaru calmly "they would not be put off so easily."

Inuyasha lost his grin.

"Wait" he said trying to figure it out "if you didn't do that to scare the humans out of enslaving us…again. Then why were you so…so…"

"Brutal?" finished Sesshomaru. Inuyasha nodded "I was so brutal, little brother, because I was angry." He said in his normal emotionless voice.

With that he jumped up into the stands and walked in the direction of the two Mikos. Inuyasha remained where he was nodding and allowing the information to sink in. Then something hit him.

"Angry?" he said dumbly "Hey! Wait a minute" he jumped next to Sesshomaru and walked with him

"Angry? I didn't think that you felt anything?"

"Just because I do not act like you, little brother, does not mean that I do not feel."

Inuyasha nodded.

"So what do I act like?"

"A fool." Said Sesshomaru simple, stopping in front of the two stunned Miko's and the human female that worked the front desk.

TBC

* * *

_**1 **_Sorry I couldn't think of anything that would work in that situation. So you can use your imagination. If anyone can think of anything that would work PLEASE tell me and I'll change it. If not oh well.

K chapter done. Errrr. Sorry it took so long. Well hope you like it I have NO idea when the next chapter will be up so...yeeeeeeah. K buy


End file.
